I miss them
by Brentinator
Summary: When I was younger, I left my family because my father wanted me to be evil. Then a man named Donald Davenport took me in and trained me to be a bionic hero. Now my mission is to find my younger siblings. Bree and Chase, I'm coming for you. Rated T for future chapters. More characters then listed. AU
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Adam's POV.

Have you ever had that feeling where your life felt...incomplete? Like you were just missing something, but you can't go back for it? Don't get me wrong, I love Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo and I know what I'm missing. I've been missing them since I left when I was six.

Flashback...

Chase, Bree and I had just finished training with Mr. Douglas. But I didn't want to train anymore. At least like this. Mr. Douglas was evil. He wanted us to be evil too. I couldn't bring Bree and Chase with me. Chase was only four and Bree was five. They were way to little and I couldn't help them and myself. I waited until Mr. Douglas left, he leaves every night for some reason, and Bree and Chase were asleep. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when I felt someone tug on my pants leg. I looked over to see Chase.

"Where you go Adee?" He asked.

"Chase. I'm leaving." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. But I need you to do something for me." I said.

Chase was starting to cry so I hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to go. Stay Adee." Chase said.

"I can't Chase. Now look at me. I need you to take care of Bree. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Ok Adee." Chase said sadly.

"I'll miss you Chasey." I said, hugging my baby brother tightly.

"Bye bye Adee." Chase said.

"I'll come back for you and Bree. I promise." I said.

I took him back to his capsule, picked up my bag, and left through the small door that Mr. Douglas made for when we got older. I realized it was dark outside. Nothing was stopping me from leaving. I stepped outside, took a deep breath and started walking, not knowing where I would go.

End of flashback.

I ended up with Mr. Davenport the next day. Apparently I got hit by a car and had to be taken to the hospital. Serves me right for leaving at night I guess. They had no idea who's kid I was, so they decided that as soon as I was better, I would be taken to a orphanage. Then a famous inventor named Donald Davenport was visiting someone when he saw me in the hospital. I'll never forget how nice he was to me.

Flashback...

I was in my own room when I saw a man walk in there, he looked...interesting.

"Hi!" I happily exclaimed.

He laughed and sat down.

"Hello. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Adam! I'm this many!" I happily exclaimed, holding up six of my fingers.

"Well Adam, do you have a family?" The man asked.

Not wanting to expose Bree and Chase, I decided that he would never find out about them.

"No. I don't." I lied with a sad look on my face.

"Well Adam. Do you want to live with me?" The man asked.

"Yes!" I happily exclaimed.

"Ok then. I'm Mr. Davenport." The man introduced.

"And I'm Adam!" I yelled.

"I know, you already told me." Mr. Davenport smiled.

End of flashback.

I had told Mr. Davenport about my abilities. I think he should know, and he didn't tell anyone, so that was good. Tasha and Leo moved in two years ago and I was so happy to get a little brother...but I still missed mine. I looked at the ceiling and whispered.

"I will save you guys."

 **Well I hope you guys understood that. If not, here is a recap.**

 **Adam lived with Bree and Chase until he was six, when he left because he didn't want to be evil anymore, then he got hit by a car because of how late it was and because he had no idea what anything was. While he was recovering in the hospital, Mr. Davenport was visiting his dad, when he saw Adam. The doctors explained everything they knew and Mr. Davenport decided to visit the kid. Falling in love with him instantly, he decided to adopt him. When Adam was 16, Mr. Davenport married Tasha and...well, you know what happens next.**

 **This is AU and probably very OCC, so don't judge that please, but constructive criticism is appreciated, because I have only done one other Adam centric story.**

 **Also, this story will mostly be about Adam, but Bree, Chase, Douglas and a certain someone (guesses are appreciated and will earn a shout out) will appear later on.**

 **So I hope you are excited for this, cause I am! I got this idea the night the vanishing came on (technically, the next day at 1:30 a.m. when I was trying to sleep) and I have been excited for it ever since.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Adam's POV.

I was woken up by a beeping noise that I soon found out was my alarm clock. Very frustrated because I spent all night thinking instead of sleeping, I smashed the alarm clock with my super strength and got out of my capsule. I went upstairs to see Tasha making breakfast.

"Hey Tasha." I sighed as I sat down.

"Is something wrong Adam?" Tasha asked as she handed me a plate of waffles.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't acting happy like usual because I was thinking about them again.

"Nope! Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all! I'm just so sad that you didn't make a ton of waffles!" I lied as I got a forkfull and scooped it in my mouth.

"Adam, I'm not cooking for 4 kids. I'm only cooking for two." Tasha explained.

"Oh it's ok. I'm just really hungry." I admitted.

Then I saw Leo run down the stairs and sit down beside me.

"Adam! How's my bionic bro this morning?" Leo asked as Tasha handed him a plate.

"I'm ok. Do you know what time the football game is? I'm thinking about bringing Danielle." I explained as I shoved more waffle in my mouth.

"I'm still mad at you for stealing Danielle." Leo said.

"It has two years ago Leo, let it go." I smiled.

"Oh boys you gotta get to school!" Tasha yelled.

Leo and I grabbed our backpacks.

"Bye Tasha!" I waved.

"Bye Adam." She smiled.

-Time skip-

I was in history class and my teacher, Mr. Matthews, was talking about ancestry. And I really liked Mr. Mathews, but now I was thinking about Bree and Chase again. Were they ok? Were they...evil? That's it, I have to find them.

"For your assignment, I want you guys to do research on one of your ancestors. Class dismissed." Mr. Mathews said.

I walked out into the hall to find Leo talking to his friend Gordo.

"Hey Leo, we need to get home." I said.

"Ok, see you later Gordo." Leo said before we left the building.

"Why are you so excited to get home?" Leo asked.

"I need to tell you something that I haven't told Tasha or even Mr. Davenport." I explained.

"Adam, it it's the fact that you can perform the national anthem with your armpit, I don't want to hear or see it. Again!" Leo yelled.

"No! Well, I did learn Shake it off with my armpit, so I'll show you that later, but it's something even more important." I explained.

"Performing Taylor Swift with your armpit is not important!" Leo yelled.

"To you it isn't, but it is for us Swifties." I explained.

"Swifties sounds more girly then you think Adam." Leo said.

The rest of the walk home was in silence and as soon as we got home, I saw Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Adam, training in twenty minutes. I have to take a conference call." He said before leaving.

"Let's go to my room." Leo said.

I nodded and we went up the stairs to see Tasha in there.

"Mom!" Leo yelled in offense.

"Oh. Your home." Tasha smiled.

"What are you doing in my room?" Leo asked.

"Oh! I'm just putting up your laundry." Tasha explained as she reached down into a basket and pulled out one of Leo's shirts.

"Get out, get out, exit, out." Leo said as he started pushing his mom out.

"I'm going!" She yelled before leaving.

Leo sighed and started putting his clothes up.

"What did you need to tell me Adam?" Leo asked.

"Ok, I lied when Mr. Davenport asked if I had a family when I was adopted." I admitted.

"You have a family?!" Leo yelled, making me jump up and cover his mouth.

"Shh! Yes I have a family. But the reason I got hit in the first place was because I was running away from them." I explained.

"So...what were they like?" Leo asked.

"I had my dad, Douglas. He was evil and was training me to take over the world with my bionics. But I wasn't the only one." I said.

"Who else?" Leo asked.

"My younger brother and sister. Bree, who would be...17 now, had super speed and super agility. And my brother Chase, who would be...16 by now, had super senses and he was really smart. Really, really smart." I explained.

"Why didn't you bring them with you?" Leo asked.

"Because, they were so little at the time and I couldn't take care of both of them and myself, but I needed to get out of there." Adam explained.

"So do you know where they are now?" Leo asked.

"No. But I promised Chase that I would come back for him and Bree. And when Mr. Mathews was teaching us about ancestry earlier, it made me remember how much I owed them." I said.

"So are you gonna save them?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Yes I am Leo."

 **Adam told Leo! Wahoo!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Dirtkid123: No he doesn't and Davenport doesn't know either. Thanks!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thanks. Sorry, not Marcus. Keep guessing. Here is your update!**

 **Mariafl2001: Thanks! I have some ideas for what'll happen when he finds them, but your idea is good and I may use it! Here is your update!**

 **Stardust16: Thanks! Like I have said, I'm not that great with Adam, but I'm getting better. Yep that scene was so cute!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Thanks! Here is the update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! No not Marcus, keep guessing!**

 **So no one has guessed it yet, but keep trying! Hopefully you guys can get it for this chapter!**

 **I hope you guys caught the references. I'll give you the other fandoms and the episodes I referenced.**

 **Girl meets world.**

 **Crash chop and burn.**

 **Death spiral smackdown.**

 **Leo's jam.**

 **I think that's all. Let me know if you catch the references and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Adam's POV.

"So how are you gonna convince Tasha and Big D to let you leave?" Leo asked as they were sitting in the lab after Adam's training.

"I don't know. I don't even know where to start looking for them." I explained as I picked up a towel and started wiping up my sweat.

"Wait. If you have a GPS in your chip, shouldn't Bree and Chase have the same?" Leo asked.

"Yeah that seems about right." I said as I followed Leo to his mission specialist desk.

"Alright...are they subject B and C?" Leo asked after two hours.

"Probably. I was subject A." I said.

"Who's subject D?" Leo asked.

I looked over his shoulder to see there was a D near B and C.

"I...I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. Now where are they?" I asked.

"It looks like they are in...Maine." Leo said.

"So across the whole country!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't go Adam. You have no idea how to get there, or what to do. Or maybe you should tell Big D and mom." Leo suggested.

"No Leo. This is my mission. And I can't tell Mr. Davenport. I have to keep them secret." I explained.

"But what are you gonna do when you bring them home?" Leo asked.

"I'll tell them then, but until then, don't tell anyone. Deal?" I asked.

"Fine. But I don't like this." Leo said.

"You also don't like Trent or the fact that Danielle is mine!" I yelled as I ran out of the lab with Leo on my tail.

He chased me for awhile before Mr. Davenport told me to go back downstairs and change out of my mission suit before he had someone come over for dinner. I changed and went upstairs to see Leo watching the movie Big hero 6. I sat down and watched it with him. Then the doorbell rang and Mr. Davenport opened it.

"Gary, this is my wife Tasha, my step son Leo and my adoptive son Adam." Mr. Davenport explained to the tall, black haired main.

I cringed at the word adoptive. It just proved I was just a kid he took pity on instead of his son. Regardless, I stood up with a smile plastered on my face and so did Leo. Mr. Davenport and Gary were talking in the living room and Leo and I went to his room.

"Adam, you have to tell Big D about Bree and Chase." Leo insisted.

"Leo, we already talked about this. I'm not telling them. Mr. Davenport will either take me back to them or save my siblings. And that's my job." I explained.

"You need to tell them Adam. Or I will." Leo explained.

"Leo. I told you because I thought you could keep it secret. Like how I kept your secret about sneaking off on a mission." I remembered.

"Hey at least I completed it! You may not complete this one!" Leo yelled.

"Shh! Don't say anything. Please." I begged.

"Fine." Leo reluctantly agreed.

"Boys! Dinner!" Tasha yelled up the stairs.

We came downstairs to see Gary was gone. Tasha had made lasagna and we were all eating when I heard Leo blurt out.

"Adam still has a family."

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks! Honestly, I have a few plans, but I don't want this to be really short so...**

 **Stardust16: Thanks! Actually, you are right about you know who!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: LOL. It's not Sebastian or Krane. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah no kidding.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Thanks!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat (prologue and first chapter): Nope not Marcus. Yep. I don't know if they will be evil or not when Adam finds them. Not Sebastian or Krane.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep lots of references! That's one of my favorite episodes actually so that's why I did that. He told Leo!**

 **Bionicwolflover (prologue and chapter one): Thanks! Yes he did! Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Yep! Thanks so much!**

 **Oceansinger (guest): I used to be a silent reader before I got a account. Nope not Marcus. Not Krane, not Sebastian, not S-1 (Taylor), not Perry, not Oliver, not Kaz, and not Graham. I'm thinking subject D is Daniel, so if that is him, you got it! I love GMW and it's Danielle. I don't mind bad spelling. Thanks!**

 **Mariafl2001: Thanks! Not Gisele!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yes it is! You got it! Thanks and here is your update!**

 **So congrats to Stardust16, Anonlabratslover and OceanSinger (guest) for guessing Daniel! One of the reasons I didn't start this sooner is because I couldn't decide whether or not if Daniel should be in it!**

 **Sorry the chapter is short, but I hit writer's block and that's where I wanted it to end. Any ideas for this and my other story Big dreams, big disasters are appreciated and needed.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Adam's POV.

"Adam Charles Davenport, what is he talking about?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

He never calls me by my full name unless I'm in a ton of trouble, so I knew this was serious.

"Um...Leo was joking?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

I weakly laughed as Mr. Davenport crossed his arms and Tasha did the same.

"Adam, lab. Now." Mr. Davenport said as he got up.

I sighed and followed him, leaving my poor lasagna at the mercy of Leo. When I got down there, I sat down in one of the bar stools.

"Adam I can't believe you would lie to me about this. It means I kidnapped you!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"I'm sorry. The reason I left in the first place was because of my family...at least my dad." I explained.

Mr. Davenport started looking at me closely...very closely.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Adam...what was your dad's name?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Douglas." I replied, and noticed Mr. Davenport had a shocked expression on his face.

"Adam...what did he look like?" I asked.

"He had weird spiky hair and brown eyes. He was really mean to me and..." I explained, before remembering that I was gonna keep Bree and Chase safe.

"And who Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked calmly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No one." I lied, hoping he would believe me.

"Adam. Where does he live?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Maine." I sighed.

"You and I are gonna go visit Douglas." Mr. Davenport said.

"No! We can't!" I yelled.

"Why not Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well, you can't. I promised someone that I would go back for them...and I don't want you to do it. It's my mission." I explained.

"Adam, you are not going across the country by yourself!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

I started getting really mad...really, really mad and I saw my plasma grenades start glitching. Then one hit my "father"

"Mr. Davenport!" I yelled as I knelt down to him.

I decided to leave then. No one was stopping me.

"Bye Mr. Davenport...I'm sorry." I whispered.

I got up and went out the door, knowing where I was going. I got into my car and started driving to Maine.

 **I'm so so sorry this was so short! I need help now with this! I'm in so much writer's block!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Leo did...Adam wasn't that happy. Danny! Wahoo! Yeah that was funny.**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah it is.**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah! For Narnia! Wait...**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I don't know why. His actor is around my age, so I probably like him because I wanna be a actress and he is my age so... Yeah Leo was just a blabbermouth. Oh no you found out! Now I have to update! :( (Nah just kidding)**

 **Rebekahtpe: Yeah. Douglas. "It's better then their original names. Big boy, little boy and not a boy."**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yeah no kidding. Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yeah you did! He really can't. Here is your update.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: He doesn't suck...he just blurts out secrets! Yep! XD. Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The animus: That's probably a good idea for him. I may have to get in on that cake...nah my birthday is two weeks from tomorrow.**

 **So I really need help you guys. I don't care if you are a guest, a normal user or someone who hates me. Just please give me ideas.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Adam's POV.

I know that I probably shouldn't have run out like that, but I'm not letting Mr. Davenport come with me. I found out the fastest way takes 49 hours, thanks to my GPS. I started driving and noticed how much of a idiot I was. I only had maybe 20 dollars in my pocket and a few chip bags in my backpack. That's just great. What bank does Mr. Davenport use?... First international bank I believe. That's also where I keep my retirement fund. I made a quick reminder to stop there before I leave the state. I saw it and parked, then went in and I saw a big man with black hair.

"What do you want kid?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"My dad sent me to get some money for him. Donald Davenport." I explained.

The man looked at me in shock for a minute before asking how much I needed.

"20,000 bucks." I said in a business tone.

He handed me the money after I signed a few things and then I left with the money in the safe in the back. It should be enough to get me to Maine and back. I started driving again and so on enough crossed into Colorado. Two hours down, forty seven to go. Fun. I soon enough started getting tired and looked at the time. 1:45 am. I started looking for hotels and found a Comfort suites on the next exit. After getting checked in and all the not so fun stuff, I got into my room and it was AWESOME!

"Ok pillows, time to meet your master." I said as I grabbed them all and started making a fort.

After awhile, I got extremely hungry, so I went downstairs to the vending machine and grabbed Doritos, Skittles and Twix bars before going back to my room. After pigging out on candy and chips, I decided it was time to play with the air conditioning. I used to do it all the time when I was little and I still do it now when Mr. Davenport takes me on his business trips occasionally. After spending a hour doing that, I turned on the TV and saw that The suite life on deck was on Disney channel. I started drifting off while watching it and I eventually fell asleep in my pillow fort.

-Time skip-

When I woke up, I realized it was 5:30. I had about thirty minutes till their free breakfast opened, so I watched Phineas and Ferb for half a hour after grabbing my stuff and cleaning up a bit.

"Adam, you are not here to have fun. You are here to save your siblings. Remember that." I had to remind myself.

I needed to save all the money I could, so I decided to go with the free breakfast. I went downstairs and saw all the FOOD! I grabbed some muffins, a yogurt, a OJ, some toast and a bowl of Sugar cookie doughnut O's. I chowed down on my muffins and went to the toast when I noticed it was cold and hardly toasted. I made sure no one was looking before I whispered.

"No one beats the toast master." And cooked it with my heat vision.

I quickly ate it and my yogurt, along with my cereal, then I drank the rest of the OJ and checked out of the hotel. I got back in my car and said to myself.

"I got a little sidetracked, but my mission is still Bree and Chase. I can't wait to tell them all about this."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Well, I had a little help. (Points at you because you gave me most of it) Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: I'm very tempted to do that.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah he is in for it when he gets home.**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks for the idea and I will use some of that, but I still want her two be there for a reason I have already planned out...make sense?**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah Adam! Save your sibs!**

 **Dirtkid123: He probably will. XD**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yay! Yes, sometimes. Thanks!**

 **Stardust16: Ok, technically he is 18 in this story. But yeah, it was a stupid move.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Poor Donnie. Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie, she likes that: Well, he did. XD.**

 **This was mostly a filler chapter, but it was really fun to write! I hope I can make you guys laugh once at least.**

 **Protecters is probably gonna get updated next.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6.

Adam's POV.

*20 miles from Douglas's house*

Almost there. I can't wait to see my siblings again and find out who or what subject D is. Maybe a new brother or sister? Who knows?! Now I was getting extremely excited, so I was trying to calm down so I didn't glitch and blow up my car. After awhile, I saw a dark brown house on the hill that I immediately recognized as my old one. I pulled my car into the woods so it didn't get towed and so no one stole it. Then I started walking up the hill and into the secret door that I still knew how to open. As I walked into a dark hallway, I was knocked to the ground and felt a foot on my chest.

"You aren't going anywhere." A girl's voice determined as the foot was still firmly on my chest.

Then I studied the facial features and noticed who it was.

"Bree?!"

 **Sorry I it's really short, but I wanted it to end there and I had very little ideas for this chapter. The next will be longer though.**

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Glad you thought so! Thanks and here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: So can I! I have actually done some of that so... here is your update!**

 **Guest34: Maybe! I like that idea!**

 **LoveTheLord: My dad has some problems with driving at night so whenever we go out of state for vacation, we normally will stay at a hotel at one point. Thanks and yeah he drives.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: it was funny! I hope so also...I'm not sure how I feel about Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Mystic The Animus: I know, right?**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I know! And I wish he was also. Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: You brought me back into a deep dark time when I watched that...(lol)**

 **Anonlabratslover: I know right? Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay! No one noticed. I don't know if you have been in a hotel during a free breakfast, but it is LOUD and everyone is concerned about themselves.**

 **Guest: I know. But how else was he gonna get money?**

 **Oceansinger (guest): Thanks and it was hilarious! I don't even want to think about Kaz and Adam teaming up...chaos...Thanks! Hmmm...Renaldo (Naldo?)**

 **Stardust16: Thanks! He is hard for me to write, so I'm glad I got him right! That would be awesome! Now you are giving me ideas... (we talked about the problem with the cover designs)**

 **I hope you guys stick around for more, even though this was really short.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Adam's POV.

"Bree, why are you attacking me?!"

"Mr. Douglas said I'm not allowed to let anyone in or out while he is gone. It's called trespassing, you idiot." Bree explained, still pressing her foot on my body.

"Bree, you don't recognize me? It's Adam. Your older brother." I pleaded.

"You mean the older brother who abandoned me when I was five, left me alone to take care of Chase and then Daniel!?" Bree screamed.

"Who's Daniel?" I asked curiously.

Bree suddenly took her foot off of me and I stood up quickly.

"Thanks." I smiled, but it was returned with fear.

"Mr. Douglas is back, you have to hide."

I followed her to a room and ducked behind a few canisters of probably something toxic. Then I saw Douglas, and he hadn't changed a bit. My fury was almost impossible to control because of him.

"Bree! Get your brother, then send Daniel in here for training!" He suddenly barked at my baby sister.

She nodded, sped into the room Douglas had come out of, coming back with a teenage boy, and sending a blonde haired, even younger teen in. She set the older one on the couch and once the door closed, she motioned for me to come over there. I walked over to see that the teenage boy was covered in scars, bruises, scratches and blood.

"Is that Chase?" I asked quietly in disbelief as I gripped his hand.

Bree nodded "Ever since you left, Chase had been questioning everything Mr. Douglas made us do. At first, because Chase was four, we brushed it off as nothing and maybe a side effect of his super intelligence telling him it wasn't good. Then it started getting worse. He would occasionally listen to Mr. Douglas, but not most of the time. When he was seven, he slapped Mr. Douglas. That was the last straw for him. He started abusing him, but he wouldn't do it himself. He made the simulations do it for him. At one point...he made the simulations abuse him...but it was...I don't even want to talk about it. He did it for five days straight until Chase said he would listen better. He lied of course, and still acts out, but quits and behaves for a few days so...that, never happens again." Bree explained as she started examining his wounds.

"I...I shouldn't have left. I could've prevented this. I could've taken you with me. This is all my fault." I cried silently as I grasped onto Chase's hand tighter.

"Adam, be careful. You could hurt Chase's hand. And none of us could. Douglas made the area around the door have bionic signal interceptors. So you wouldn't be able to punch it down. Plus he only lets one person in at a time, unless we HAVE to do something as a team, which rarely happens." Bree explained as she ran her hand through Chase's hair.

"So why did Mr. Douglas make Daniel?" I asked as Bree started taking off Chase's shirt for a better look at the injuries he had sustained.

Bree ran out of the room and came back with some bandages before starting. "After looking for you for a year with absolutely no luck, he decided he would make a replacement, only make him more powerful then you, which really stinks because I want a sister, he made Daniel with the ability of power replication. Meaning he can just touch a bionic human or bionic android, and he has his ability, but if he touches another one, he gets the other ability and the last one is gone."

"That was a lot of words." I stuttered before looking down at Chase again, instantly regretting it.

"That side wound, it needs to be stitched up." Bree sighed as she touched the skin around it, making Chase hiss in his unconscious sleep.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"No I can't. I would ask Mr. Douglas, but he wouldn't do that." She sighed again as she finished wrapping the wounds before touching her hand on Chase's forehead, pulling it back immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, but concerned at the same time.

"He's had a fever for the past few days. Mr. Douglas doesn't care, so he still makes him train his hardest. Now it's getting worse and I don't know what to do." She explained as she brushed a bit of sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Bree, do you and Chase wanna come home with me?" I asked.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"I live with Donald Davenport, Tasha Davenport and their son Leo Dooley in a mansion. I go to school with Leo, plus do a lot of other stuff. I go on missions, but to help people. Wouldn't you like to help people, Bree?" I asked.

"I will go with you, on two conditions." Bree sighed.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Daniel and Chase come with them. They cannot live in this terrible place anymore then I can. And whoever is there can help Chase with his wounds and recovery." She explained.

"Deal." I smiled.

"Then let's go home."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I'm glad you liked it! I won't ask, but I'm a bit concerned...here is the update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! This chapter is a lot longer. Also, I really want a hotel breakfast now.**

 **LoveTheLord: Yes he did and he will!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Well, I have had this part planned for awhile, so now I'm probably out of writer's block for it. Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: But they aren't out of danger yet. Here is your update!**

 **Guys, I have some sad news. I know you guys like my story Protecters, but I have absolutely no ideas for it anymore, so I am putting it up for adoption. PM me if you want it, and I'll send the chapters. If no one wants it, I'm gonna delete it.**

 **Also, good news! Remember awhile back when I said my friends mom had cancer that would kill her? She went to a doctor's appointment recently and Tue cancer was completely gone! God is good, am I right?**

 **And more good news! My youth pastor's wife is PREGNANT! The baby is gonna be born in December!**

 **Sorry for spamming you guys with news, but I'm just so happy!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8.

Adam's POV.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"You were the one who came here. Don't you have a plan?" Bree demanded as she finished wrapping up Chase's injuries and putting his shirt back on.

"I do. I need to know when Douglas leaves." I explained.

"He normally leaves after he is done training all of us and gives us instructions. He always trains us in order of me, Chase, Daniel. So after Daniel and he gives us some instructions, then he'll be gone and we can leave." Bree explained.

"Don't you guys have to get your stuff?" I asked.

"We just have a few outfits and I'm gonna bring the first aid kit for Chase. Other then that, no." Bree explained.

"Got it." I smiled before we heard the door open and I ducked behind the canisters again just as Daniel and Douglas walked out.

"He's still unconscious?" I heard Daniel whisper.

Douglas went over to Chase and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail as he remained unconscious. Douglas left him alone afterwards and started talking to Bree and Daniel.

"I want you guys to train for a full hour while I'm gone and clean up a bit. Then you are free for the rest of the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Douglas explained as he grabbed a overcoat before going out the door.

I got out as soon as he was gone and Daniel screamed in fear.

"Daniel, relax. It's our older brother, Adam, not a serial killer." Bree explained as she grabbed the shaking boy's shoulders.

"Wait. Adam? As in the Adam who Mr. Douglas searched for a year before making me Adam? He asked.

"No, as in Adam and Eve. Yes that, Adam! Geez." She sighed.

"So why did you come back? If I had escaped, I wouldn't have ever come back." Daniel explained.

"I told Chase I would come back for him and Bree. I didn't expect you to come with the deal." I explained as I glared at the teen.

"Seriously guys! Let's get out of here!" Bree yelled.

"Wait, we're leaving?" Daniel asked blankly as Bree face palmed.

"Yes, Danny." I growled and obviously hit a nerve as he lunged at me, but Bree held him back.

"Let me at him! No one calls me Danny!"

"I just did, shrimp."

"Knock it off! We have to get out of here!" Bree yelled as she set Daniel's struggling body on the ground.

"Alright, my car is in the woods, just a little bit from here. Then it's 49 hours to California." Adam explained.

"49 hours?" Daniel whined.

"Would you rather have 49 hours in a car, or stay here your whole life?" Bree demanded.

"Yay road trip!" Daniel cheered.

I seriously hated this kid. Then we heard a groan come from the couch and we immediately ran over to see Chasey's eyes opening.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up, clutching his head.

"Douglas had the simulations hurt you again and you have a nasty side wound." Bree explained as she held his hand.

"How bad?" He asked worriedly.

"Stiches bad." Bree sighed.

"Ok. Anything else?" He asked.

"Actually, a surprise came by. Maybe you should say hi." Bree explained with a grin as she stepped out of my way.

"Adam? Adam, is that really you?!" He asked excitedly as his eyes lit up.

I went over to him and engulfed him in a hug, which I felt get returned immediately.

"Yeah, it's me, Chasey." I whispered as I ran my hand through his hair.

"You came back." I heard him sob.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I asked as I held him closer.

"Would you two quit being mushy so we can leave?" Daniel demanded as he tapped his foot on the ground in impatience.

"Daniel, they haven't seen each other in sixteen years. Let them have a little brotherly moment." Bree hissed as she nudged him.

"Fine. Guess the escape is tomorrow." Daniel said as he walked out of the room, but before he could fully leave, Bree grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Knock it off. Just go get your stuff." Bree sighed as he left and she followed behind him.

"So, no offense, but why didn't you come sooner?" Chase asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to come, it's that I couldn't come. My dad wouldn't let me come." I explained as I stood up, just as Daniel and Bree came in.

"We got Chase's bag also." Bree explained before setting it down.

Then Daniel touched Bree's shoulder and started cleaning up with his super speed.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"While you were unconscious, Mr. Douglas told us to clean. I'm not gonna leave this place a wreak." Daniel explained as he finished.

"You are a weird kid." Bree sighed as she face palmed.

"Alright, Daniel, Bree, get the bags." I ordered as I went over to Chase.

"Can you stand up?"

"I don't think I should try with my side injury."

"Ok then, I'll carry you to the car then. Upsy daisy." I laughed as I picked up Chase bridal style in my arms before walking out the door with Bree and Daniel following me.

I set Chase down in the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt before I took the bags, set them in the trunk as Daniel and Bree got in the back.

"You guys know how to put on the seatbelts, right?" I asked, to see Bree and Daniel in them already.

"Let's go."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yay! That's cool! I may use that...here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Poor Chasey! :( Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: I know! She is really happy as well! Thanks! It just sounds so good...**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: I know! Yay and it has probably been one of my favorite ones to write!**

 **LoveTheLord: So happy! What song? *gasps* Coming home by Skylar Gray? Please say yes!**

 **Now I have a song recommendation. It's called Brotherly love by Earl Thomas Conley and it reminds me so Mich of the Chadam and Donglas relationships!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Adam's POV.

*In the Dooley-Davenports driveway*

After three days with a complaining teen, a suffering boy and a curious girl, I was about to collapse down dead when I pulled up in my familiar driveway. I stopped the car and turned around to see Bree and Daniel were asleep. I gently started shaking Bree and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, we're home, Bree." I smiled as she stretched and woke up Daniel.

I gently picked up Chase's sleeping body in my arms as we walked up the driveway and up to the front porch. I knocked on the door and Tasha immediately answered it.

"Adam! You are alright. But who are they?" She asked as she pointed at my siblings.

"Long story, but he needs some medical help now. Is Mr. Davenport home?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he is not pleased with you, Adam. Come with me upstairs and help your friend into a guest bed." She explained as we went upstairs.

I gently laid Chase down as he started to stir.

"A-Adam?" He asked in a shaky tone.

"Yeah buddy. Tasha is gonna take care of you. She is my step mom." I explained as I ran my finger over Chase's knuckles.

"O-ok." He stuttered as he looked up at Tasha in fear.

Then I remembered what Bree said about what Douglas did.

"She will not hurt you, Chase. She just wants to help."

"I wa-want Br-Bree." He stuttered again.

"Alright buddy, I'll send her up." I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair before going downstairs.

I was immediately met with Mr. Davenport emotionless face at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mr. Davenport, I can explain." I started, but instead, he just hugged me and whispered.

"I'm so happy you are alright."

I hugged him back before he let go and looked at the two teens on the couch.

"Who are they?"

"They are my family, Mr. Davenport. Bree and Daniel." I explained before saying to Bree.

"Chase wants you upstairs. He is in the fifth door on the right."

She nodded and sped upstairs. Then Leo came over and looked down at Daniel.

"I don't like this kid." He pointed out.

"You haven't even talked to him." I laughed before whispering. "But I feel the same."

Then I heard Tasha yell.

"Donald!"

And we all ran upstairs to the guest room. I saw Bree holding Chase's hand, who looked like he was having a panic attack. I immediately ran over to him and clutched his hand.

"Hey buddy, calm down. Relax." I soothed as I ran my hand through his hair, watching my parents as they were looking at his injuries.

Chase eventually calmed down after awhile, and then he fell asleep. I sighed in relief as I kissed his forehead before looking up at my family.

"How bad are they?" I asked.

"Pretty bad. I need you two." He started as he pointed at Leo and I. "To get the two black cases so I can clean him up and stitch his side up."

Leo and I ran down to the lab, grabbed the cases and went back up.

"Here you go, Mr. Davenport."

"Thanks boys. You can go downstairs with Tasha now." He explained as he pulled a pair of gloves out of one of them.

Leo left, but I didn't want to leave him.

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Yes Adam, in order to not injure your brother more, I need full concentration. Now please go downstairs."

"Ok." I groaned before going downstairs.

I saw Tasha looking for something in the pantry.

"What are you looking for?" I asked before I saw her pull out two cups of my pudding. "Hey!"

"Adam, your siblings need this more then you do."

"Fine." I whined as I sat down beside Bree.

Tasha handed them the pudding and Daniel immediately ate his, but Bree looked a bit scared.

"What's wrong, Bree?" I whispered.

"Nothing." She assured as she started eating.

"It's Chase, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You saw him when Tasha started looking at his injuries. He's terrified." She explained.

"I know. The best thing for us and Chase is to hope he calms down and trusts us."

Douglas's POV.

I can't believe they escaped! Luckily, I had a back up weapon in case this happened. I went to my lab, opened a large door and looked at the android on the table.

"Just a few more things, and then it'll be ready to get my kids back. Get ready Marcus."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yep I guess so. I thought that would happen, but I think I made Daniel OOC. Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: I know! Just a bit. Lol. :)**

 **LoveTheLord: It's one of my favourites as well! *hums with you***

 **Mystic The Animus: I do! So awesome!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yes I did and I updated again. :)**

 **Aliqueen16: What can I say, you rubbed off on me. That was hilarious! And Chadam=greatness.**

 **So will Chase be ok? What will Marcus do?**

 **I'm not mad at Billy anymore, but still worried.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10.

Adam's POV.

Tasha went with Daniel and Bree to find some empty guest rooms for them to sleep in while Mr. Davenport made their capsules and Leo and I were watching TV. Then Mr. Davenport came downstairs and I immediately went over to him.

"How's Chase?"

"Sleeping. He's ok, Adam."

Then he went down to the lab.

"How come you never acted that concerned about me?" Leo asked.

"Cause the worst injury you have ever gotten was when you smacked your finger on the fridge." I fired back, making Leo look at me with a embarrassed look before yelling

"That is painful, Adam!"

And left. I went upstairs to where Chase was and noticed he was whimpering in his sleep. I gently sat down near him and then I heard some clear words through the mumbles and whimpers.

"Don't hurt me, Douglas. I won't do it again."

Chase was having a nightmare. Now I had to decide to let him sleep and suffer or wake up and possibly have another panic attack. I finally decided to wake him up, but gently.

"Chase. Chase, wake up." I whispered in his ear as I gently laid my hand on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, he finally woke up before trying to sit up and failing.

"Hey, take it easy. You still need to rest. The only reason I woke you up was because you were having a nightmare."

"I'm ok Adam." Chase weakly smiled as he settled down.

"Ok then. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little." He sighed before his stomach growled loudly. "Ok, a lot."

"I'll go get you something to eat." I said as I started to leave.

"Adam, don't leave." Chase suddenly begged.

"Why can't I leave?" I asked mindlessly as I went back to Chase, who was looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"I'm...I'm scared, Adam." Chase admitted before adding. "What if Douglas comes back?"

"Chase. You are safe here. Ok? Just relax. I'll go get you something to eat." I smiled as I squeezed his hand gently before leaving the room.

Tasha and Bree were in the kitchen, already starting to bond...I came to get food for Chase, not hear "girl talk", whatever that is.

"Tasha, Chase is hungry." I interrupted as I sat on a bar stool.

"Alright, I'll get him something real quick." Tasha said as she stood up and handed me some of, once again, my pudding.

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" I asked as I grabbed a spoon and a glass of water.

"Adam, I'll buy you some more pudding when your siblings are comfortable. Now go give that to Chase." Tasha ordered as she pointed at the stairs.

I sighed as I went up the stairs, when I felt someone collide with me on the stairs, making me almost fall and spill the cup down my shirt. I looked to see it was Daniel.

"Daniel?! What the heck?!"

"Sorry, I was just coming down the stairs! Watch where you are going next time!"

"You can't order me around in my own house, Shrimp. Maybe you should watch where you are going!"

"Just get out of my way." He sighed as he pushed past me.

I went into the bathroom to refill Chase's drink before bringing it into his room.

"Hey buddy, I brought you some pudding. I also brought you a drink." I smiled as I helped him get into a sitting position, propped up on pillows.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked.

"Daniel collided into me when I was coming up here and I spilled it on my shirt. I'm gonna change in a minute." I explained as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok. Thanks." He smiled as he pretty much devoured his pudding.

I took the empty package from his hands and put it in the waste basket as his eyes started to droop, but he tried to keep them open.

"Don't fight it, Chase. You need to get some sleep." I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair.

His eyes closed after I said that, and I went down to the lab to get my new shirt. Hopefully, nothing else would happen to Chase.

Douglas's POV.

"Done!" I yelled as I flipped the switch.

My creation opened his eyes and looked around.

"What is happening?" He asked as I undid the wrist straps holding him to the table.

"I need your help." I sighed as I pulled up a picture of Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel from my surveillance camera and showed it to the boy. "I need you to get them back. They are my kids. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

He nodded and raised his eyebrow...that would get annoying fast, but I shook it off.

"Then go get them, Marcus." I smiled.

His eyes flashed green as I sent him the coordinates and he sped out the door. My kids would be back before I knew it.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: You may have something I like to call "a obsession". Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): I don't even really care anymore. It's Billy's life.**

 **Aliqueen16: Glad you did what? (Dory moment lol) and MARCUS!**

 **Jasminejohnson41: Yeahhhh Marcus.**

 **LoveTheLord: Makes sense. We all drift apart from celebrity crushes eventually (unless you are my older sister...) He is SO awesome! So am I. Well, now you know!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: Thanks! He got tattoos and started smoking (look on his instagram if you can)**

 **Retro70'sGirl: Thanks so much! That's good! Again, thanks!**

 **Now Marcus is after the Lab Rats! Will he get to them? Will they be safe?**

 **You'll just have to find out!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Bree's POV.

"Hey Tasha!" I smiled as I went into her room, where she was painting her nails.

A skill that she had taught me just a few days prior.

"Hey Bree! What's up?" She asked as she screwed the cap on the dark blue sparkly bottle and set it on her nightstand.

"I was wondering if you could..." I started, but trailed off, not wanting to sound weird and greedy.

"If I could what?"

"If you could take me shopping. Mr. Davenport doesn't have any clothes my size and I've been wearing the same outfit for three days." I explained as I looked down at my training suit, which was a reminder of Douglas.

"Absolutely Bree! But you need something to wear when we go..." She trailed off, and I immediately knew I would be wearing some of her clothes.

I loved Tasha to bits, but her style isn't...me. She dressed like a mom, which again, is good for her, but I'm 17, so...no. At least I would get my clothes after this, so I looked into her closet with her permission and finally pulled out a orange short sleeve shirt and denim capri pants. Then we went to the car and started driving.

Adam's POV.

"Adam, can you keep a eye on the boys? I have to go to work and the girls went shopping." Mr. Davenport explained as he grabbed his keys.

"Yes I can, Mr. Davenport." I smiled.

"Alright, the instructions for Chase's injury treatment is on the fridge along with the chore list. I'll be back tonight and I want it all done." He explained as he opened the door.

"Ok bye!" I yelled as he went into the driveway and to the car.

Leo and Daniel came up from the lab, laughing about something when I stopped them.

"What's up Adam?" Leo asked as Daniel glared at me.

"I'm in charge until the girls or Mr. Davenport get back and I'm gonna need some help with the chores and Chase. Can you guys help me?" I pleaded.

"Sure." Leo sighed and Daniel groaned, but agreed anyway.

"Thank you." I smiled as I went upstairs to check on Chase.

When I got up there, I didn't see Chase in the bed. Immediately starting to freak out, I started searching the room when I heard the toilet flush from the bathroom just outside of the room. Sighing in relief, I went to the door just as Chase came out, stumbling and having his hands firmly placed on his side.

"Hey buddy, let's get you back to bed." I sighed as I grabbed his arm gently, and started guiding him to the room when he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can hear groaning from downstairs. It's Leo and Daniel." He explained in shock before trying to go downstairs, when I stopped him.

"Even if they are in trouble, you are in no condition to fight. You're not going down there." I explained.

"But Adam-"

"No!" I yelled, making his eyes suddenly fill with tears. I sighed and laid my hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to get worse. Go back to bed, and I'll deal with what is wrong." I explained.

"Fine." He sighed as he started walking, but almost fell on his face.

Luckily, I grabbed his arm before he did and led him back to bed, before running downstairs to see Leo and Daniel on the floor in pain with a guy around Chase's age with blue flames in his hand.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, grabbing his attention.

He smiled at me and raised his eyebrow before answering. "My name is Marcus. And dad has given me my orders." He explained as he got ready to launch the ball at Leo.

"What are your plans?!" I yelled.

"Bring all four bionic superhumans back to him, Adam." He smiled evily.

"What are you gonna do to Leo?!"

"I don't want witnesses." Marcus said before launching the ball straight at Leo.

Leo immediately dodged and it burned a small hold into the floor with black char marks in a huge area around it.

"Adam!" Leo then yelled.

I helped him up and whipped around to see he had Daniel in a headlock.

"Tell me where Bree and Chase are, or he gets it." Marcus explained.

"I thought you needed him!" Leo yelled.

"Yes, I need him alive. But I'm allowed to use any force necessary." He explained as he grip tightened around Daniel. "Tick tock."

"Adam...don't do it." Daniel explained, chocking out the words.

"I have to, Daniel."

"No. He's gonna hurt us anyway. So is Douglas. Don't give it to him. Just let him have me." He said as his words became less and less audible.

Just as he was on the verge of passing out, I knew I had to make my decision when I suddenly saw a big blue ball of energy hit Marcus in the side. He let go of Daniel in surprise and shock as they both fell to the ground, Marcus was the only one who got up.

"Who launched that?" I asked.

Then I saw Chase on the staircase, run down to Daniel and put his force field around them while checking out Daniel.

Marcus started kicking the force field, but it got deflected.

"It won't stay up forever!" Marcus yelled as I saw Chase's eyes start to droop.

"No Chase! You have to stay awake! Or you'll end up back with Douglas!" I yelled, hoping he would listen.

Chase's eyes immediately opened wider as he deactivated his force field. Before he could get up, Marcus kicked him in the side, making him cry out in agony as he grabbed it, blood starting to spill on the floor, meaning he ripped a stitch or two.

"No one touches my brother!" I yelled as I tried to tackle Marcus, but he punched me with his super strength and knocked me to the ground.

"Adam!" I heard Leo yell as he ran over to me and helped me up.

Then Marcus launched another fire ball at the ceiling above us. I felt someone push me before it fell down with a crack. Then I heard another cry of pain, and I saw Leo's arm was crushed under the beam.

"Leo!"

"I'm fine...defeat Marcus!" He yelled as he started prying at the beam.

I looked over at Marcus, who was ready to launch a blast of energy at Daniel's unconscious form. Even though he was constantly on my nerves, I didn't wanna lose him.

"Yahhhhh!" I yelled as I tacked Marcus to the ground and literally punched him apart until he was just spare parts on the ground.

After that, I heard the door open.

"What on earth is going on?!"

Even though I just survived the battle, I'm dead.

 **Review responses!**

 **Retro70'sGirl (chapter 1): Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you like the story!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Ok...bear attack (lol). You'll have to see about that though...Don't worry, I do that also. Yeah right you don't have a obsession. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Your welcome. Thanks. :)**

 **Maddie (guest): I don't hate Chase. I have a problem where I like seeing cute boys suffer. (Not just Chase).**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! It was, but I think we are through the worse of it.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Oh I'm sorry. If you need to talk to me, just let me know. I'm glad I made you feel a bit better though.**

 **Dirtkid123: Betterish. I like that lol. And yeah, MARCUS!**

 **Anonlabratslover: He didn't like Daniel very much because he wanted Leo and Chase to be his only little brothers. Anyway, I took your suggestion and I think you will be pleased with this chapter. Thanks and here is your update!**

 **DawnTheCrogi: Thanks! And yes I did, but I don't have any ideas (yet) so if you have any, let me know.**

 **LoveTheLord: It doesn't, but I think Douglas would think that. Well, they didn't lol. Sorry.**

 **DD4L (chapters 1 and 2): Yeah no kidding. Yeah Adam! Go get them!**

 **Are the boys ok? Who came into the house?**

 **Sorry about killing Marcus so fast, but that isn't to say Douglas won't come back... (Susz! Stop giving out spoilers! Go away Suds!)**

 **So I will be posted this on my profile as well as in here, PM me if you have questions or wanna enter.**

 **I'm hosting my second contest! Here is your prompt and main rules.**

Idea 1: The chaotic family. Your challenge is to write a story involving a biggish part for all of the Dooley-Davenports in this one shot contest and there has to be a sibling (Adam/Bree/Chase/Leo), a motherly (Tasha/Adam/Bree/Chase/Leo) or fatherly (Douglas and/or Donald/Adam/Bree/Chase/Leo) moment in the story. There can be several moments that involve the family or just one. There also has to be a little action, drama or tragedy, as the contest is called The Chaotic Family.

 **Let me know if you are interested! Sorry it's not bold.**

 **Also, the stories I will be starting on after this and I thought this would be fun (I need some help with this one, preferably from someone who is good at writing action) are Shattered (request from Maddie (guest) ) and The strange happenings of Mission Creek.**

 **Also, I will be putting all three of these on Wattpad, so if you guys could tell me which one I should put on there first, that would be great. The selections are Big dreams, big disasters. Elite Invasion and Kaz steps up.**

 **And finally, check out The Elite Bionic's story, Dating advice.**

 **Over and out on this INCREDIBLY long authors note.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Adam's POV.

"Adam Charles Davenport, what is going on?!" I heard Tasha yell as she and Bree stood in the doorway, holding shopping bags, with their mouths open in disbelief.

"Long story." I sighed as I went over to Leo and started getting the beam off of his arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" Tasha screamed as she ran to Leo, dropping the shopping bags.

"You can't see the ceiling beam?" I asked, making her glare at me.

Meanwhile, Bree picked up Chase and put him on the couch before lifting up his shirt.

"Great. He tore open a few stitches." Bree explained as she pulled his shirt back down and put Daniel in the recliner chair.

Then Mr. Davenport came into the house, not noticing the wreck yet.

"Hello happy family, I made more money and- what in the name of the newly grounded is going on?"

"I'll explain later, right now, they need help." I explained as I pointed to my brothers.

"Alright, bring them down to the infirmary." He sighed as he went to the elevator.

"What infirmary?" Tasha asked as she picked up Daniel.

Bree grabbed Chase and I picked up Leo, who's arm was pretty much crushed as Mr. Davenport clicked a few buttons and another elevator opened.

"I built it in case Adam got injured on a mission, so no one found out about his chip, but right now, I'll have to use it for the other boys." Mr. Davenport explained as we walked in.

The elevator was extremely fast and we immediately walked into a mini hospital.

"I'm glad I've never had to be in here. It's shady." I said as I put Leo down on a bed, with Bree and Tasha doing the same.

Mr. Davenport left and he asked Bree to come with him. When they came back, they were in scrubs that were a blueish green color.

"Bree and I will take care of the boys, Tasha, take Adam upstairs and we'll give you news as soon as possible." Mr. Davenport explained as he pulled on his gloves.

Tasha nodded and put her arm around my shoulder as we went upstairs, and she let me have some of my pudding, so score on that one! The only thing that would make this better is if my brothers would be ok.

Bree's POV.

I hated these scrubs! They were so ugly and clashed with my hair! Mr. Davenport showed me how to fix Chase's ripped stitches on my own, which I did, but he stayed nearby in case something went wrong. After we finished, he went to go check out Leo's arm and possibly do surgery while I went to go check on Daniel. After running a few x-rays, I found out he only had a concussion and a few scratches. I patched him up and laid him down in a small room that wasn't in the ER section, beside Chase's bed, before going to check on Mr. Davenport and Leo. I quickly changed my gloves, put on a mask and went in where I saw a tarp over Leo's arm and Mr. Davenport hovered over it.

"Hey Bree." He mumbled.

"Is there anything I need to help with?" I asked as I looked down at my step cousin's face.

"Sorry Bree. I need to do this alone. Stay with Chase and Daniel and take care of them." He explained.

"Alright." I sighed as I walked out of the operating room and took off the mask.

I went back into the room where Daniel and Chase were to see Chase starting to stir. I immediately went over to him just as his eyes started opening.

"Welcome back." I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"Where's Adam?! Is he ok?! And Daniel passed out! What about Leo?! His arm!" Chase suddenly yelled panicked as he sat up, before registering the pain and falling back onto the pillows.

"Shh. It's ok. Daniel is right there and is fine, and Adam is upstairs."

"What about Leo?"

"Leo is in surgery. His arm got pretty banged up."

"Oh. But he will be alright...right?"

"I don't know, Chase. Mr. Davenport told me there was a chance he may never be able to use it again." I stood up and started putting up some of the medical equipment.

Chase nodded sadly and glanced at the doors, hoping Leo was alright. I decided to go get Adam and tell him Chase was awake.

Adam's POV.

I was watching TV when Bree came over in her scrubs and tapped my shoulder. I immediately stood up, fearing the worst.

"Are they ok?"

"Leo is in surgery and Daniel is still unconscious, but Chase is awake." She smiled as we went down together to see Chase playing with his bedsheet, before seeing Adam, who I hugged immediately, but gently.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked after letting go.

"Better. I'm still tired though." Chase explained.

"You should go back to sleep. You'll feel better afterwards." I explained as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Alright." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Then Mr. Davenport came in with Leo walking behind, completely healed.

"How is he completely healed?" Bree asked as she looked at Leo's arm.

"Well..."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Lol. I'm not sure if Marcus will come back or not. Yeah it was Tasha. Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: You'll have to see... Yep he's dead.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: He's gone FOREVER! It was Tasha and Bree. Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah he did! Thanks! :D**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! It was intense.**

 **This won't have many more chapters, three at most probably.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **Please enter my contest! Details on my profile!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Adam's POV.

Previously on I miss them.

Then Mr. Davenport came in with Leo walking behind, completely healed.

"How is he completely healed?" Bree asked as she looked at Leo's arm.

"Well..."

"It was extremely hard, but I used bionic components to save his arm." He explained.

"What?" I asked.

"He is bionic now, Adam." Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Another bionic brother! Mazel Tov!" I yelled as I hugged Leo.

Mr. Davenport was about to question my choice of congratulations when we heard a groan and saw Daniel sitting up, holding his head.

"Geez that hurts. What's going on?"

"You got injured while fighting Marcus. Luckily, the only major injury was a concussion." Bree explained.

Daniel wasn't paying attention any more as he looked around.

"Hey, you ok?" I tapped his shoulder.

I jumped a mile when I saw Daniel's eyes were bright green.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Great!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yes he did!**

 **Dirtkid123: Nah it's fine. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cocolover2445: Thanks and here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: First off, you are the 100 reviewer! Thanks! Lol. XD. Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah he does. I never said he was gone forever...**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yeah he is. Me too, hope you like the next chapter. Here is your update!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated much and this is really short. I'm really sad about what happened in Orlando, Florida a few nights ago.**

 **For those who don't know, Christiana Grimmie was at a concert when she got shot and died.**

 **She was one of my huge inspirations, so I'm taking it a bit hard. I hope you guys can stand updates being slow for a few days. Also because VBS is tonight for me!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Bree's POV.

My little brother's eyes just turned bright green and I immediately recognized it as the Triton app. Douglas used to use it on us when we wouldn't listen to him and now it has taken over my brother again.

"What is going on?!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he stood in front of Chase's unconscious body for protection.

"Daniel is under the Triton app!" I yelled as Daniel launched a table at me, but I immediately dodged.

"How do we deactivate it?!" Leo yelled as he launched a glowing ball at Daniel, but he dodged with a evil grin on his face and threw another table.

"We have to power him down or help him remember good memories." I explained as I grabbed a rope and tried to tie it around him, but instead, I felt a burst of pain in my stomach as I was knocked to the ground.

I groaned as I gripped it and I heard Adam yell my name. Then I stood up and sighed.

"I HATE fighting in scrubs!" I yelled as I knocked Daniel to the ground.

Then he got back up and started using his molecular kinsiese on Adam to lift him up in the air.

"No!" I yelled.

"Bree!" Adam managed to squeak out, but Daniel started squeezing harder.

"Daniel! Don't do it. Remember when I took care of you as a baby? When we had a super speed race? When we drenched Chase in water balloons?" I asked, recalling the few good memories in our lab.

Daniel's eyes seemed to soften, but the grip returned and Adam frantically tried to pry invisible hands off his neck.

"Danny...it's me...Bee-Bee." I started crying. "Come on baby. Beat the app. I know you can."

Then Daniel's eyes flashed green to brown and green to finally brown. He dropped Adam and fell, but I caught him in my arms.

Once Adam caught his breath, he seemed a little mad, but mostly confused as he asked me a question in a horse voice.

"How come you can call him Danny, but I can't?"

"It's my baby name for him. Like I said before, I was basically his mom." I sighed as I stroked his blonde hair softly.

"So he'll be ok, right?" Adam asked horsely as he knelt down beside him.

"I'll check him out, but I should probably check out your vocal cords, Adam. You don't sound good." Mr. Davenport explained as Adam sat down on one of the beds.

I gently laid Daniel down on one of them, then kissed his forehead and whispered.

"I love you, Danny."

And helped Mr. Davenport check out Adam and Daniel. While we were working on them, Leo went upstairs with Tasha to explain everything. Then I heard a groan and saw Chase waking up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better." He smiled, but it immediately disappeared as he looked at the destroyed lab. "What happened in here?"

"Douglas used Daniel's Triton app. Mr. Davenport is working on a block for it and taking care of Adam at the same time." I explained.

"What happened to Adam?" Chase asked cautiously.

"Daniel used his molecular kinsiese to chock him. He bruised his vocal cords badly so he is on a strict vocal rest." I sighed.

"What about Leo?" He asked.

"Leo is bionic now. He's upstairs with Tasha." I explained as I lifted up Chase's shirt to check on his stitches. "Well, your almost done with the stitches. They'll probably get taken out tomorrow." I smiled as I pulled it back down.

"That's good. How is Daniel now?"

Chase has always been so selfless, and it's adorable.

"He's ok. Unconscious, but ok."

"Bree?"

"Yes, Chase?"

"Will things ever be normal?"

"I don't know Chase. I wanna be normal, but the only way we could be is if we take out our chips, and we can't do that."

A long time ago, Douglas explained that mine and Chase's chips were the only things keeping us alive. We didn't believe it until Adam snuck into his office one night and confirmed it. If mine gets taken out, I get extremely sick and die, because I was born prematurely and I get sick easily. Chase's chip is connected to his brain, so if his gets taken out, he dies immediately, because while Douglas was working on the chip, something went wrong with Chase's brain and the chip is the only thing preventing his death.

"Bree?"

I looked up, snapping out of my thoughts, to see Mr. Davenport tapping my shoulder. I looked over to see Chase was asleep.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Go change and go to sleep. I can finish up in here." He explained.

"Alright. Goodnight, Mr. Davenport." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Bree." He sighed as he started cleaning up.

I went upstairs and immediately fell asleep in my temporary bed.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

How am I gonna tell them that I am their biological uncle?

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah you are, but weird is good. It's really sad. VBS has been CRAZY for me! Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Triton app makes everything better. Like ice cream! I've haven't written that many chapters ever! Crazy laugh right there lol. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Nah it's cool. Lol.**

 **Guest: Yeah he did.**

 **DystopianPrincess: Because I'm crazy. It's becoming like a trend now. #TritonizedDaniel.**

 **LoveTheLord: YEAH HE IS! I spell it Triton, not Tritin.**

 **Retro70'sGirl: Triton app! Thanks and here is the update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Why are you saying lucky?**

 **Dirtkid123: Well he is! Mawhahahahaha (sorry about that, I'm a maniac) neither can I.**

 **Anonlabratslover: I know it sucked so bad. :( Yes Triton app! Poor Danny boy. Here is your update!**

 **I've been having charger issues (again) but I will still update, I'll just be a little slow. Kay?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I know what I have to do, but I have a alternative. A risky alternative, but a alternative. I called Adam down to the lab, wanting to know what he wanted to do. He came down with a grin on his face, but it faded when he saw my face.

"Are you ok, Mr. Davenport?" He asked.

"Adam, I have a idea. Remember that neruoscrambler I made?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! When Leo and I turned you into a baby, and then a teenager and Leo spent two hours fixing it!" He remembered as he laughed.

"I...I am gonna erase everyone's memory of Douglas, so we can live without him in our minds...I was wondering if you wanted me to leave you with the memories or not." He sighed.

After a few minutes, Adam told me exactly what I thought he would tell me.

"No thank you, Mr. Davenport. I wanna keep the memories. It'll come in handy." He smiled.

"Alright, as soon as Bree is done cutting Chase's stitches, we'll do it, but remember, don't ever tell your siblings about Douglas. Ok?"

"Yes sir." He sighed.

"Alright then." I sighed as he went upstairs.

Adam's POV.

I know it is for the better, but erase my family's memory? How are we gonna explain Leo's bionics? Or Daniel's concussion? Or Chase's injuries? Mr. Davenport had better planned this out. I swallowed and went into the infirmary to see Bree cutting the last stitch. Feeling queasy immediately, I turned around before she said happily.

"Done!"

And looked at Chase, who was slightly pale and sweaty, but we live in California so...anyway.

"Hey Chase and Bree, let's go upstairs." I smiled as I lifted Chase in my arms.

When we got up there, I set Chase on the couch as Mr. Davenport brought Daniel, Leo and Tasha downstairs.

"Why don't you guys watch some TV?" I suggested as I flipped on a movie.

Then Mr. Davenport and I walked out of the room. I took one last look at my family.

"Alright, I set up a memory erasing ray that only takes away some memories to go through the living room. Everything involving Douglas will be earsed, but they will remember everything else. I also programmed some fake memories for Daniel, Chase and Bree. Are you ready?" My father asked gently.

I nodded sadly as I clicked the button, making the ray go through the room. After the movie was over, we went back in to see Tasha making dinner, Chase, Daniel and Leo playing video games and Bree texting.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I sat down beside Chase on the couch.

"Hey Adam, grab the controller and help us!" Chase yelled as he rapidly hit the controller.

I plugged it in and started playing with them. I saw Bree and Tasha talking and then Mr. Davenport winked at me.

Maybe now that they don't remember Douglas, we can be a normal family...well, as normal as a bionic family can be.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! Man you want Marcus bad! Here is your final update!**

 **Aliquenn16: Thanks! I love fluff!**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol XD**

 **Mystic The Animus: Oh wow. Do you guys have a theme? Ours was Submerged.**

 **Well guys, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews on my first major Adam centric story!**

 **Review and/or PM me if you want a sequel cause TheUnknownBlock wanted a LOT more chapters, but sorry, it wasn't gonna happen. I will possibly do a sequel with Marcus, Douglas, exc, just let me know how you would feel!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
